


The Match

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-Break Up, Quidditch match, she's a Quidditch player, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Two years ago, they separated. Today, they're seeing each other for the first time since that night.prompt: Remember whenword count: 272
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	The Match

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the prompt so much. Thank you to this month's mods. You did an amazing job. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin).

Finding his seat in the family and friends area had been easy. The harder part was yet to come. There was no way he’d miss this — their daughter's first professional Quidditch match.

 _Two years_ , he thought, _I haven't seen Draco since that night, two years ago._

The night when words had been exchanged like Unforgivables. Words that ended everything.

Hearing the familiar footsteps approach, Harry gripped his knees with brutal force. He waited in anticipation until somebody sat down beside him. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Draco smelled like… home. 

If there were still time-turners around, he'd use them in a heartbeat. Because Harry missed him — so fucking much — every day. Sitting next to him was pure torture. 

Harry’s hands twitched. He wanted to reach out, but didn't. 

When the Quidditch players flew into the stadium, the whole crowd cheered, bar them. But they should. They were here for her first game after all. 

_She doesn’t deserve this._

"Remember her first attempt to fly?" Harry asked, testing the waters. 

Draco frowned at him before replying, "When she knocked out Teddy? Hard to forget." 

Harry, relieved, huffed out a laugh. 

"Remember when we played behind the house? And you crashed into a tree?" Draco smirked.

"Hey! I was badly injured, you git!"

"Come off it. Just some scratches and a broken nose. Nothing I couldn't heal in a heartbeat."

They laughed, and Harry couldn't stop staring. Mesmerised by him as ever.

The referee blew the whistle, signalling the beginning of the game. The pair turned to face the pitch. 

Harry knew it wasn't perfect, but it was a start.


End file.
